


To England Send Him

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Exile, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough is sent to earth against his will; moments of his life told in three drabbles; set before he meets the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	To England Send Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for[](http://10-shakespeare.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-shakespeare.livejournal.com/) **10_shakespeare**   with the prompt _“to England send him, or confine him where your wisdom best shall think.”_

He watched his father being hurled away. Somewhere outside his view his infant brother was crying. At least _they_ would be together. He’d be on his own.

“What’s with this little rat?” One of the guards pulled him up by his hair and dragged him in front of the prosecutor.

The man looked at him and shrugged. “He’s all alone. No threat.”

His advisor looked at the boy with cold eyes. “He was an active part of their military. He is a threat. But I think I know just the place for him. We still have an agent on Earth.”

***

Meeting the man that would be his custodian was a less than pleasant affair. The man had already set up a fake office, and chosen a place for Turlough to stay.

“Be glad you’re in exile!” he told him in a harsh tone. “Get used to this place. It’s your new home.”

 _You can talk,_ Turlough thought to himself. _You can go back to Trion. I’ll be stuck here forever._

He hated every minute of his first day at Brendon Public School. Humans were dull and stupid. He loathed that they thought him one of them.

***

After months of living among them the contempt he felt for humanity had grown even more. He knew there was no chance to go back to Trion. There wasn’t anyone left there to go back to either. He’d live out the rest of his life in this place called England on a dust-ball called Earth.

He knew the easiest way to survive would be to just _adapt_ to his new surroundings. But he felt too much anger. At himself - and everyone else.

He wanted to be anywhere but here...

And he’d take the first opportunity to leave.


End file.
